The Story Beneath the Boy
by backstagespotlight
Summary: This is a sequel to Three Mothers in the Woods. Booth and Bones come across a case which hits close to home. The investigation into the President's disappearance continues. AU BB and Hodgela. I don't own Bones. Rating changed for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Angela jumped as he entered the room through the double glass doors. She cleared her throat to get her best friend's attention. Temperance Brennan-Booth looked up from the skeleton she was currently examining.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't turn around just yet but there's a certain FBI agent bringing you roses, and it's not Booth." Temperance's eyes grew wide.

"Sully?" she asked. She scrambled to button her lab coat, pulling the fabric tight over her slightly expanded abdomen. Angela reached over and unbuttoned the coat.

"It's less obvious like this." she assured her friend. Sully's hands came around Temperance's eyes and she jumped, sending an elbow into Sully's ribs.

"Ow!" he cried and the hands moved to rub his sore stomach. "I should have remembered not to surprise you." She turned around to face him.

"Agent Sullivan," she said, her voice flat, "What brings you here?"

"Come on, Tempe, I've been gone a whole year and a half, can't I at least get a hug?" Temperance considered pulling back, but realized he'd know even more quickly that something was up if she didn't hug him, so she scooted close for a quick hug then ducked away. Sully practically pouted.

"You left for a year and didn't come back for 18 months. A lot can change in that time frame," she said. Angela saw the conversation going south very quickly and jumped in to help.

"Sully!" she cried, acting as though he had just seen him. She jumped up and gave him a huge hug, her pregnant belly getting in the way. She leaned back on the desk in what used to be her most seductive pose. Now it seriously displayed what she called her greatest work of art. She was thrilled to be pregnant and Jack was over the moon. They already had the nursery painted and furnished.

"Angela!" Sully said, astonished, "Wow! Congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Six months. Due February 4th." Angela was practically glowing. Zach walked up to the table.

"Agent Sullivan," he stuttered, "It's nice to see you." The young man's eyes flitted from Angela to Temperance to the floor and back to Sully. Jack followed closely, wrapping his arms around Angela and peering at the skeleton over her shoulder. Greetings passed between Sully and the team, then he extended the roses to Temperance. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She took the roses and handed them off to Angela, who moved to put them in her office.

"Listen, Sully, we need to talk," Temperance said.

"Bones! Let's go!" Booth's voice rang through the lab, "We've got that appointment." He paused as he approached the platform. "Hey Sully," he managed before grabbing his wife's hand.

"Booth," Sully responded, the cheer of the greeting falling equally as flat. As Booth pulled Temperance away Sully called out, "Can we do dinner, Tempe?"

"I don't think so, Sully." she called back.

Booth wrapped his arm around Temperance.

"So, I take it that Sully was blind enough to not see the changes, huh?" he asked. Temperance nodded.

"He brought me roses. And he made me hug him. But he didn't notice," she said, "I almost wish he had. It would make things a lot easier with the talk we have to have." Temperance ran her hand over her stomach, gently cradling the baby. She was only four months along, just barely showing, and nervous about this whole thing. Booth reached over and took her free hand in his. His thumb rubbed across the back of it, sending a shiver of joy up her spine.

They drove in silence until they reached their destination. It was parent's day at Parker's school, and since Rebecca had begun to allow Booth and Temperance more time with Parker, they had felt it was important to attend. With Temperance's condition an 'appointment' was good cover.

Booth ran around the car and opened the door for Temperance. She protested slightly but let him have his moment. They walked into the building hand in hand and found Parker's classroom. His teacher, a young twenty something blonde, greeted them at the door.

"I'm Tiffany Hamliton," she said extending her hand.

"I'm Seeley Booth, Parker's father, and this is my wife, Temperance."

"A pleasure. Parker truly is a joy to have in class." She pointed the couple to a table where Rebecca already sat, flipping through a folder of papers with Parker's name on the front.

"Hi, Seeley, Temperance. Glad you could make it."

"Hey, Becca, Thanks for letting us come."

Five minutes later the teacher closed the door and stood at the front of the classroom.

"Welcome everyone, I'm so glad to have this chance to talk to you about what fantastic kids you have. They are so great and they all have such big dreams. If they continue on the paths they're choosing right now we'll end up with five doctors, three ballerinas, three zookeepers, two astronauts, a teacher and a forensic entomologist, his words, not mine." Temperance and Booth exchanged a look. They knew who the one with the big words was. Parker hung around the lab so much he'd picked up on some of the terminology. His newest nick name was Dr. Booth, a title earned when he helped out as a sort of errand boy for her while Rebecca had been missing.

"Each of your students has drawn you a family picture, you'll find them in the folders." Rebecca handed Booth a sheet of construction paper. On it was a group of stick figures, each one unique. Temperance recognized herself, Parker, Booth, Angela, Zach and Hodgins. Hodgins and Angela's baby was also in the picture, still in Angela's stomach. Parker didn't yet know about his little half-brother or sister, so that child was missing. Temperance placed a hand on the child, part of her wishing they had told him so the family portrait would be complete. One look into Booth's eyes told her that he was feeling the same.

"I'd like to meet with each child's parents for a five minutes and then we'll all head down to the assembly. We'll start with the beginning of the alphabet. Parker Booth." Temperance, Booth and Rebecca walked up to the desk at the front of the room. The other parents milled around, talking and observing the artwork which decorated the classroom.

"Hi, Rebecca, Seeley, Temperance," Tiffany extended her hand once more. The adults all settled into chairs around the desk.

"Let me begin by saying that Parker is an exceptionally bright student and very well behaved. I really enjoy his enthusiasm. But he's a very imaginative boy, which is great in a kid, but his peers are beginning to tease him about it. It nothing to be concerned about yet, but we'll keep an eye out. By the way, what exactly is a forensic entomologist?" Booth chuckled.

"You want to explain it, Bones?" he asked, "It is, after all, your fault my son wants to be a squint." Temperance smacked him a bit.

"A forensic entomologist analyzes insects and particulates found at crime scenes in order to determine things such as time and place of death. Our close friend Dr. Jack Hodgins is the best entomologist in the country. That's where Parker got the idea." Tiffany looked confused. Booth immediately cleared a few things up.

"Temperance is a forensic anthropologist and I work for the FBI. We're work partners as well as life partners. Squint is FBI speak for scientist. She got the nickname because she works with bones."

"I see, and I'm beginning to see where Parker gets some of his terminology. Squint School was…"

"Summer day camp at the Jeffersonian." Temperance supplied. Their five minutes ended after Parker's progress in math and science was discussed, and they shook hands with the teacher.

As a kindergartner, Parker had very little to do in the presentation, which lasted thirty minutes. It was only an hour and a half after they had left the Jeffersonian that Booth walked Temperance into her office. As he moved to leave he ducked in for a kiss. His attempt was foiled by the sound of footsteps behind him.

"You said you wanted to talk, Tempe?" Sully said, entering the office.

"Sully, uh, yeah," she stuttered, tearing her eyes away from Booth's. "Why don't you sit down?" Sully made himself comfortable on the couch and Booth headed out the door.

"Finally, a moment alone," Sully commented, "Just you and me." He stood and moved in for a kiss, which Temperance denied him. _If only you knew how wrong that statement was_, she thought, _part of Booth is still here._

"Sully, you were gone for a year and a half, a lot of things can happen in that amount of time." Her hand instinctively went to her abdomen, she gathered strength from the thought of her husband and the life they shared. She thought about the changes she had undergone as a person since that fateful day Sully sailed out of her life. Then she had been reeling from several attempts on her life, from the discovery that her father was a murderer and the fact that he'd abandoned her again. Now she was a woman confident in the love of her husband and step-son, with a baby on the way. She had always been strong, but now she felt content as well.

"Tempe, one thing is never ever going to change. I will always and forever love you. The only reason I came back to the States was to be near you. This was never just a fling. I really feel something for you. I love you." Sully took another step closer to her, reaching for her. Temperance panicked and pulled away.

"No, Sully, you can't love me."

"After so long, you still feel unlovable. Temperance Brennan you are an amazing woman, I only wish you could know how amazing you are." He came closer. Temperance practiced her yoga breathing, trying not to be afraid. Just then, Booth strode in.

"Bones, we have a case."

The skeleton was small, a child. It had been reduced to bone, not a trace of clothing or skin left.

"Male, age 5 to 7. Obvious hyoid break indicates strangulation as COD. Buried face up, arms crossed over the chest, as though the killer felt sorry for what he did."

"Act of contrition? Give the kid a proper burial?" Booth asked.

"Logically, yes. The body position is consistent with the burial ritual of the United States."

"Any idea how long he's been down there?" Booth asked. Temperance shook her head.

"We'll need Hodgins to help with that," she leaned over and lifted something from near the boy's pocket. It was a toy marble, the cold clear glass marked with a stripe of blue and green the colors of an ocean wave. Temperance felt a cold fist clutch her heart. She shook it off, but not before Booth noticed.

"What's up, Bones?"

"Nothing, Booth," she said, a little quickly, "It's just that he's a kid." Booth nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get this back to the Jeffersonian and I'll go get take-out for us," he said. She nodded and automatically reached out for a hand up. He smiled at the gesture, knowing that even six months ago she would have tanned his hide if he had even thought of helping her up. His hand moved to the small of her back, and the pair walked back to the SUV.

--

"This kid has been dead for at least 15 years," Hodgins announced, "even as long as eighteen." Angela entered at the same time with a face. Temperance took one look at the smiling little boy and felt sick to her stomach. She excused herself and rushed to her office. Once there, she buried her face in her hands. She breathed deeply. _Get a hold of yourself Temperance, _she thought to herself, _Don't jump to conclusions. _

Her train of thought was derailed by a knock at her door. Suddenly a sandwich came flying toward her. She caught it, but realizing it was meatball, had to fight down her gag reflex. She hadn't had much trouble with morning sickness but meatballs and marinara sauce were guaranteed to make her stomach turn. She set the sandwich on her desk and turned to Sully, who was leaning in the doorway.

"Thought you might need something to eat, seeing as you were out all morning at the site." Temperance pushed the sandwich away from her.

"Booth brought lunch already," she said, leaving out the fact that at that precise moment her FBI agent husband was on a mission to bring her Cheez-its and peanut butter. Sully shrugged.

"That was almost three hours ago, it's snack time now," he said. Angela appeared behind Sully.

"Bren, we have an ID and a last known for the kid, Jack called Booth, he's on his way." Angela pushed past Sully and extended the file she was holding. Temperance took one look at the name on the file and felt even sicker. She grabbed her trash can and vomited. Sully immediately raced to her side, pulling her hair back from her face but the smell of his cologne repulsed her and she pulled away.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked, "Are you okay?" Temperance nodded.

"Don't tell Booth," she asked. Angela seemed surprised, but agreed, knowing how much Booth was apt to worry and how irritated Temperance got when he did.

"Ange, I really don't want to go visit this boy's family, didn't we have an open shopping day coming?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you're feeling alright, Sweetie? I mean, you're actually volunteering to go shopping rather than do your detective thing with Booth."

"Ange, I'm fine," Temperance assured her friend, somewhat unconvincingly. She gathered her coat and her purse and walked with Angela to the door of her office before remembering that Sully was still in the office.

"If you don't mind Sully, I'm leaving early." He nodded and walked from the office, grabbing the sandwich on his way past her desk. He placed it in her hands before he slumped from the lab.

--

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and was confused to find his wife's office dark and locked. He saw Hodgins on the platform and called out.

"Where's Bones?" he asked.

"She and Angela left twenty minutes ago. I don't think she was feeling so well. Sully brought her a sandwich, I think I saw her trash it as they left though."

"Probably meatball," Booth muttered, "I guess I'll go to the house by myself then."

He tried to call Temperance as he drove, but her cell phone was off.

"Hope you're feelings better, Honey," he said when her answering machine kicked in, "I love you Bones. Call me."

The house was a decent sized two-story in a nice neighborhood. It was only about two blocks from the crime scene. Booth knocked on the door and rocked back and forth as he waited. The woman who answered was probably in her late 50's. She ushered him into the living room, calling for her husband to come and join them. When everyone was settled, Booth began.

"I'm here about your foster son, Evan Conners," he said.

"Did you find him?" the woman, Hannah Miller, asked.

"Evan's remains were discovered in a shallow grave about two blocks from you house. I'm sorry," Booth said. Both Millers nodded gravely and embraced each other. Booth continued.

"When Evan first disappeared, you gave a list of suspects to the police. Now that you know he was killed, are there any alterations you want to make to that list?"

"Yes," Hannah said immediately, "Rancey wouldn't have hurt a hair on Evan's head." Booth studied the file in his hands.

"Rancey Brennan?" he asked to confirm. The Millers nodded.

"Rancey was Evan's best friend in the whole world. She was only in our care for about two months as a teenager before her grandfather pulled her from the system. She hated the fact that we were in such a deep custody battle with Evan's father," Hannah explained.

"Vick could have done it," Jake Miller said.

"Victor Conners, Evan's biological father?"

"Yes, he always said we faked Evan's kidnapping so that his mandatory court visits would stop," Jake explained. Booth nodded.

"And why did you put Rancey on the list of suspects when Evan first disappeared?"

"We thought she might be trying to protect him. He hated making visits to his father's house. She started going with him. I heard her promise before she left that she'd see what could be done to stop those visits. And she left us only three days before Evan went missing."

"Do you have some way of contacting Rancey, I'd like to talk to her." The Millers shook their heads.

"After the initial investigation, she disappeared. Her name was short for something, but it's been so long I don't remember what it was." Booth considered this.

"Do you have a photograph of Rancey that I could take with me?" Hannah nodded and reached for a scrapbook on the end table. She turned to the back pages and pulled a photo from a set of photo corners. She handed it across to Booth.

"That was taken the day Rancey left," she said. Booth turned it over and stared. He would know those eyes anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. My Bones stories are so much more serious and involved than my CSI stories. I'll try to do better this time and not make you wait so long for so little. (P.S. Emma, if you're reading this… I don't think I added that much since you read it over my Spring Break)_

Temperance searched through the shoebox she had dug from her closet. Her fingers trembled as she found the photograph she was searching for, remembering the day the police had confronted her about Evan's disappearance. She had trembled in their presence and vehemently denied knowing anything about it, all the while blinking back tears so that her grandfather wouldn't see how weak she was.

The picture was her favorite from her time with the Millers. She had on a simple blue gingham sundress, with long auburn hair hanging halfway down her back. Evan's head peered over her shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling an the freckles on his nose even more noticeable after a summer in the sun. There were genuine smiles on both their faces, a testament to the connection and love between them. A tear fell from her eyes as she stared at the picture. She didn't even hear Angela return from the bathroom.

"You okay?" she asked. Temperance jumped and began to shuffle through the other photos, but Angela had already seen the evidence. She pulled the photo from the stack.

"Bren, is that the little boy from our case?" Temperance nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Evan Connors. He was six there. He's the reason I went into forensics. I always hoped I'd find him, but never like this." Angela's face contorted into first and expression of surprise, then one of immeasurable sorrow. She drew Temperance into a consoling hug.

"He used to sit next to me on the couch and he'd play with my hair. He used to say that I was his best friend. He still had nightmares sometimes, mostly around the times he had to visit his Dad. He used to sneak into my room and curl up at the foot of my bed, like a cat or a dog. He said I made him feel safe. I taught him Marco Polo and we used to play it all the time," Temperance sobbed, "I miss him so much, Ange. I used to dream that he'd find me someday. He'd stride into the Jeffersonian, maybe with a wife or kid and he'd smile at me and everything would be okay."

"Sweetie, you'll be okay. We'll find this guy. We'll figure out who did this to Evan and to you and to those foster parents. And you know Booth is going to make him pay." Temperance managed a small chuckle.

"What do you say we get something to eat and then head back to the Jeffersonian. Sully should have gotten the hint by now."

Angela's words reminded Temperance of her other major problem at this point: Sully. He still thought there was a chance for him. She didn't want to crush that, but couldn't see any smooth way of telling him that the position he was applying for had already been filled in more ways than even she could have imagined would be possible.

As it turned out, she didn't have to. Apparently the only job available for an agent who extended his leave without first consulting his boss was a dirty deep cover matter somewhere in northeast Oregon. Sully had shipped out without time to say goodbye to anyone, and Booth suspected that Cullen had something to do with that.

The team worked diligently on Evan's case, examining every trace, fracture, bug and speck of dirt on his bones. Booth and Temperance tracked hours of leads. Even as the trail grew 

colder and other cases gained priority over it, that case remained on the front burner, Evan's small remains on one of the autopsy tables on the platform.

Two months after Evan's bones were discovered, Angela went on maternity leave. She and Temperance had made a habit of having lunch together on Wednesdays and the two couples would get together most Friday nights for movies. These traditions continued well into Angela's leave. One Friday night they were sitting in Hodgins' huge home theater, watching the home video Angela and Hodgins had put together of their weeks in Florida hunting down Angela's ex-husband. The video finished with their joyful beach wedding. It was a film Booth and Temperance had been wanting to see from the moment they learned of its existence. At its conclusion Angela stood and announced that she was in labor. Hodgins began to freak out and ushered her out to the car, grabbing for their emergency suitcase along the way.

"Do you want to go with them?" Booth asked. Temperance shook her head.

"Labor can last for hours, she'll be a while. Let's go home," she rubbed her hand over her seven month belly, feeling her baby wake up. Booth drove them home and tucked her into bed.

In the morning, Temperance woke up early to check in with Angela. She was only at seven centimeters and taking it all in stride. Hodgins was more on edge than Angela, reportedly pacing the hospital and demanding drugs that Angela didn't need. Temperance made breakfast for Booth and woke him with a gentle kiss.

"Bones, it's 5:30. I'm not going to let you work this early," Booth groaned, rolling over to bury his face in the pillows.

"But Booth, I have a few things to do for the trial. Please?" she pouted a little. Booth rolled over to look her in the eyes. Then he relented, pulling himself from the covers. He kissed her quickly then headed to the shower.

After Booth dropped her off at the Jeffersonian, Brennan pulled a file from the back of her file cabinet. She opened the folder and studied the photographs inside. Technically, being a victim herself, Temperance shouldn't have been studying the Valdez file, but something had felt wrong the whole time about her father and the President. He was set to go on trial for treason later that morning and she scoured the photos for some clue that the last ten months of searching hadn't revealed. But there was nothing. She flipped on the television to catch the beginning of the morning news. Her father's face filled the monitor.

"And today the courts convene to begin the trial of accused traitor, Max Keenan," the announcer's voice boomed, "Keenan is accused of conspiring to kidnap and torture the President of the United States. According to inside sources at the DA's office charges will not be filed against the conspirators for the kidnapping of their second victim, at the request of that victim." The footage shifted to Max's attorney reading a statement.

"My client continues to deny his involvement in the kidnapping of the President and begs that the justice system will show temperance and level headedness as the trial proceeds. He begs both parties involved to forgive his actions and to understand that he meant only the best for them." Temperance fought the urge to throw her paperweight at the television, but only barely. Instead she turned it off and returned to work, pausing to study Evan's bones as she did every morning she came in early.

She reviewed all of the previously discovered irregularities in her foster brother's bones. She ran her gloved finger over the pressure fractures on his second and third ribs and then his fractured wrist bones. She felt a tear trail down her cheek as she regarded the hairline fracture on his small skull and the stain resulting from the subdural hematoma which had likely caused Evan's death. They had searched the area around the crime scene as well as Evan's foster home 

and his father's old home. Nothing had matched any of the evidence. They had nothing to go on at all. Out of frustration she lay her head down on the autopsy table and promptly fell asleep.

She was awoken by Booth promptly at eight when he arrived with the news that Angela's baby had arrived at last. They headed out for the hospital, Cam in the backseat.

Temperance felt her heart leap at the sight of Angela with the small bundle resting in her arms. The artist seemed, in that moment, so incandescently happy and at peace, that death and treason seemed not to exist in the world. The child Temperance was carrying seemed to wake at that moment, gently stretching its limbs against her, as if to remind her that very soon she would feel that same peace. She crossed to Angela's side and ran a finger down the sleeping infant's cheek. The baby woke and stared up at her with dark blue eyes.

"Kenna," Angela cooed softly, "meet your Auntie Brenn. Brennan, meet Kennedy Temperance Hodgins."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- Hey, Sorry it's been so long. Finals week and the week before were brutal and then I traveled across the Pond to Spain, where I'm at right now… And my other stories just come easier it seems. I've really dug myself into a hole with this President thing… still not sure how that's going to work out. Any ideas are welcome. Sorry its so short, but here's the update!_

Temperance and Booth headed back to the lab, escorting Zach as a tag-along. Halfway there, Booth received a call from the Bureau about a skeleton behind a theater.

"We'll drop you off at the lab, Bones," Booth said, "It's on the way."

"Actually," Zach interrupted from the back seat. He was silenced by a death glare from Booth.

"Booth, what I think Zach was going to say," Temperance said, "Is that it doesn't make sense for you to go all the way out to the Jeffersonian on your way to that crime scene. I promise to stay out of the way, but I'm not made of glass you know. Neither is our baby." Booth seemed reluctant, but grudgingly agreed.

"But you are staying in the car," he insisted, pointing his finger commandingly at her. Temperance reluctantly consented.

They drove to the scene in silence. Temperance could tell that Booth wasn't happy with her, so she threaded her finger through his. She ran her thumb along his finger, trying to convey her apology without words. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, in the silence speaking his forgiveness. He moved their clasped hands to her lap, where they rested against their very active baby. He smiled his charm smile at her and she flashed him a grin in return.

When they reached the crime scene, Temperance did as she had promised and stayed in the car. She was shocked to find an unusual amount of FBI vehicles present. As she surveyed the scene, her breath caught. There, next to Booth, dressed to the nines in a suit she would wager was designer, stood Timothy Sullivan. She shrank back, hoping he wouldn't see her, but her position had already been betrayed by a simple nod of her husband's head. Sully headed toward her. It was now or never. And she would have preferred never.

"Tempe!" Sully called out, raising his hand in greeting. The baby gave an extra strong kick to Temperance's ribs, so she ran her left hand across her belly to calm the child while returning Sully's greeting with her right.

"So, why is Zach doing your crime scene work?" he asked. Temperance fumbled for a moment before coming up with an excuse.

"In order for Dr. Addy to become proficient in this field he needs to do some work without me hovering over his shoulder." She pulled Evan's case folder open, holding it like a shield between window level and her baby. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but something in her maternal instincts was rebelling against the thought of Sully discovering this child.

He finished closing the distance and leaned against the open window frame. It was unseasonably warm for February and the sun shone brightly.

"What case file did you drag along then?" he asked cheerfully. He leaned to read over her shoulder, but she swatted him away.

"Isn't that the case from before I left?" he asked. The way he said it made the stinging ache of disappointment she already felt that much more painful. She felt her baby move gently and it felt as thought the child was trying to comfort her.

_Dear one, _she said in her head, _You have your father's heart._

"If it is, the boy just deserves justice that much more," she said, trying to keep emotion out of her voice. Sully nodded, agreeing with her. Then, something caught her eye.



It was tiny, nearly imperceptible, but it was there. A shadow on the skull. She turned the folder to confirm it wasn't merely the shadow of a leaf or one of Sully's hairs. Her ring caught the sunlight and momentarily blinded Sully. He caught her hand. Anger and hurt flashed in his eyes.

"What is this, Tempe?" he asked, being a little rougher than usual with her hand. She pulled it back.

"I told you before you left," she said, defensively, "A lot can change in eighteen months."

"But your fundamental belief about marriage?" Sully asked. He took a step back and threw his hands to his sides.

"I came back here for you, Tempe!" he said, "There was someone else down there, but all I could think about was you. I come back to D.C. for you. I even put up with the world's worst assignment so that I could come back to you!" By this time, he had drawn the attention of many around them, including her husband. His eyes met hers and she tried to tell him to stay back. Sully continued on this vein for several minutes, until Temperance decided she'd heard enough.

"You left!" she yelled at him suddenly, "All my life, people have left me. You were no different than any of them. But I found someone who was different. Someone who _is_ different. And if you can't handle that, then you need to leave." Sully did, storming off to his own car.

"Bravo, Bones!" Booth exclaimed, crossing to her side and rewarding her with a kiss.

"You are different, aren't you?" she asked, suddenly feeling a bit unsure. Booth kissed her again, deepening it. He reached into the car and wrapped one hand behind her head while caressing her pregnant form with the other. She relished the way the baby seemed to sense its father's touch and kick gently in response.

"Does it feel like I'm going anywhere?" Booth whispered as they came up for air. She shook her head, still in a haze from his kiss. He gave her another peck on the lips.

"Good, 'cause I'm not." he turned back to the crime scene.

It was another couple of hours before Booth and Zach were ready to leave. Temperance left the car after about half an hour to stretch her stiff legs. She then took up a position in the diner across the street to wait it out. She studied Evan's case file until she felt herself grow impossibly tired. She set her head down on the table and was soon fast asleep.

She awoke to her husband's soft voice.

"Come on, Bones," he said, "Let's get you home into a real bed." she nodded, then looked down at the file.

"Wait, Booth!" she exclaimed, "I found something on Evan's bones, on his skull. It could be the break in this case!" Booth was extremely reluctant but drove them to the Jeffersonian anyway.

On the way, Temperance grew introspective.

"Today's his birthday," she whispered in awe, "February 6th. I can't believe that Kenna was born on Evan's birthday." He watched as she sat thinking.

"April 10th," she said, "That's when he disappeared."

The rest of the drive was silent. As soon as they parked, Temperance headed for the bathrooms. Upon her return, she found Booth hovering over the remain they'd uncovered that day. Reverently, she took Evan's skull to the microscope and scanned it, studying at the image onscreen. Booth smiled at her, the very picture of a squint, leaning in so her nose was nearly in contact with the screen, her eyes half shut, for lack of a better term, squinting. She motioned him over.



"Booth, look at this," she pointed to the magnified image, "I think we may have found Evan's true COD."

_AN- I loved this week's episode up until the ending. Last week's was amazing! Let me know what you think of this story… P.S. Emma, if you're reading this, hope you like, I thought of you as I wrote._


	4. Chapter 4

--

Booth stood on the doorstep of a trailer park trailer. Zack moved forward to ring the doorbell again, but was stopped by Booth's arm.

"You, stay back," Booth ordered, "I get to decide when we ring and when we wait. Right now, we wait." Booth paused and seconds later rang the doorbell. A man answered the door, and it was all Booth could do not to be sick. He was a large man, who smelled like he hadn't showered for days.

"What do you want?" he practically growled. Booth pulled out his badge and introduced himself.

"Are you Victor Connors?" he asked. The giant shook his head.

"Vick's my cousin, he lives here though. Hey Vick!" The man didn't even turn his head before yelling, "The cops are here for ya!" Booth heard a commotion and sighed as he ran around the back.

"He had to say it was the cops," he groaned, tackling the man to the ground. Connors threw some punches, landing a hard left hook to Booth's jaw before booth subdued and cuffed him.

"Here's the thing, Vick," Booth said, "You let me in, we talk, I can't arrest you. You run, you hit me, we chat downtown. Now let's move it."

--

"Why'd you run, Victor?" Booth asked. The wiry man just laid his head down on the table.

"Cause I didn't do nothing!" he said.

"Sure," Booth said, "The innocent are always the ones that try to run." He leaned down to get eye to eye with Victor.

"I want to know why you did it," he said, dropping his voice to a low growl.

"Cause I didn't want to be arrested," Victor admitted.

"Not why you ran, why you stabbed your son with a hypodermic needle. Why you then hit his head so hard that you cracked his skull, and then, as if that wasn't enough, you put him in a chokehold so forceful that you snapped his hyoid bone. You broke his neck, Vick! He was six years old and you wouldn't let him go. You couldn't stand the thought of anyone else raising that precious little boy so you killed him. Then you buried his body and acted like he just disappeared. And then you thought that he had, because for eighteen years, no one found him. But now we did, and we found you too, and that little boy is going to have some justice."

"It wasn't me!" Victor exclaimed, "I did hold him still, but I was trying to help him after he hit his head. It was his cousin that stabbed him with that needle. It was Timothy that killed him. When Evan said that he wanted a new family, that he didn't want to see us anymore, Timothy freaked out and shoved Evan. He hit his head and he seemed out of it. I ran over to him, and I tried to keep his head still, but Timothy came too, with one of those insulin syringes that he used to control his diabetes and he stabbed Evan. I couldn't do anything, but I couldn't let Timothy go to jail. He was his mother's whole world and that woman was my world back then. She and my wife were identical twins and when Isabelle died I fell in love with Irene. So I buried Evan underneath a willow tree and told the police I didn't know where he was. Timothy got therapy and he grew up to be a fine young man, an FBI agent like yourself. He doesn't even have to worry about his blood sugar anymore now that he's got one of them new experimental pumps. He's always been a good boy."

Booth sat down, shocked at what the man had just told him.

"I'm going to need to know where to find Timothy," he said softly. Victor nodded 

understandingly, but there were tears in his eyes.

"Like I said, he's an FBI agent now. His name is Tim Sullivan.

--

_I'm so sorry to all of you who like Sully! I like him too and I have no idea where this came from, but it just did and I feel like I have to go this way. I also apologize for how long this took me to get out. My brain was at a Bones standstill until tonight. _


	5. Chapter 5

Booth rushed back to the Jeffersonian as fast as he could, lights and all. He had to see her, had to know that she was alright, that their baby was alright. He arrived at the Jeffersonian and threw the car into park. He ran into the building and found her in her office, studying a case file. Before she even knew he was there, he had her in his arms, his face buried in her neck. She was hesitant to react at first, but when she felt his tears she knew she had to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers consolingly through his hair. The baby began kicking and Temperance moved Booth's hand down so that he could feel that life. He pulled back and their eyes met, hers curious and his adoring and relieved.

"We arrested Evan's killer," he said softly, "It wasn't his father." Booth led her gently to the couch where he pulled her onto his lap.

"Temperance," he said, lacing his fingers in with hers, "Evan was killed by his cousin, Timothy Sullivan." He felt her gasp and tightened his hold on her gently. Temperance shook her head and he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"It can't be," she said. Booth watched as her face grew concerned and she rushed to the trash can, where she emptied her lunch. He rubbed her back consolingly and pulled her into a hug when she finished.

"The insulin syringe," she said, "Sully is diabetic. Why did he do it, Booth?"

"He thought he was losing someone he cared about very much," Booth said, tracing patterns on her palm.

"Seeley," she breathed, "He was very upset when he found out that you and I-" Her voice trailed off and he pulled her in.

"I know, Bones," he said, "That's why I think we need to go stay with my parents for a while."

"But my job and Angela and Kenna and Parker," she argued, "We can't let him chase us away from all of this." Booth smiled at her spirit.

"He's not chasing us away," he said, "I'm just being cautious. Besides, another two days and you start your maternity leave anyway, and Angela will understand. I can talk to Rebecca and maybe we can take Parker with us. It will be a nice family vacation before the baby comes." Temperance agreed with some reluctance.

"But I want to say goodbye to Angela before we go," she negotiated. Booth agreed and they made the arrangements.

--

It was a long drive to Pennsylvania, made longer by the frequent bathrooms stops that Temperance's seven month pregnancy demanded. It was well after dark and Parker was sleeping soundly when they pulled up to the small house in the quiet neighborhood. Before they could even get out of the car, an elderly lady rushed out of the house. Temperance was nervous, despite the fact they had been married for almost a year, she had yet to meet Booth's parents. All her fears vanished as the stout lady pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to our home and our family, Temperance," Mary Booth said, stepping back to admire her daughter-in-law. She bent down and whispered to the baby bump, "And we're so excited to meet you, little one!" Booth walked around the car and lifted Parker from his car seat. He came and stood behind Temperance and rested a hand on her lower back.

"Let's not stay out here all night," Mary said, "You must all be exhausted from your trip. Come in, Come in." She ushered them inside and directed Booth to put Parker in his own 

childhood room. She led Temperance to a separate guest suite.

"Thank you, so much," Temperance said, "I know this was short notice and it has to be inconvenient for you." Mary waved her off.

"Dear, you're family. When family calls, family helps. That's the way it works, especially for the Booths." Mary said goodnight and Temperance crawled into bed, clothes and all. When Booth came in a few minutes later, she was sound asleep. He got in next to her and was soon sleeping as well.

--

Temperance woke up with a scream. An instant later, Booth had her in his arms.

"It's alright, you're safe," he whispered as e stroked her hair.

"The baby, Parker, Kenna, Angela, you" she panted.

"We're all safe," he said. "Nothing is going to happen." He held her as her breathing slowed.

"How long until they find him, Seeley?" she asked.

"Not long," he assured her. She moved to get up, but he pulled her back down.

"Seeley, it is eight o'clock in the morning," she said, pointing out the clock.

"Yeah, Bones, but we're on vacation."

"Tell that to the baby," she said, "You have a little martial artist in there and right now, my bladder is the enemy." Booth laughed a little and released her. She rushed to the bathroom then started to get ready.

--

The next week was a lovely one. Mary and Temperance bonded over their mutual love for studying people and, of course, their affection for Booth and Parker. Booth was never far away from Temperance and Parker. He was always on his guard, jumpy, waiting for the phone to ring, and it made his wife nervous. So, she arranged for them to have a quiet evening at home alone while Parker's grandmother took him to the movies. She got everything ready and was just pulling the macaroni from the oven when he got home from getting a haircut.

"Smells good, Bones," he said. He helped her put the last few things on the table and then they sat down.

"Where's Parker?" he asked as the began eating.

"Your mother has him," Temperance said, "She taking him to a movie. Your friend Carter is escorting them." she added to assure him of their safety. Booth nodded.

"Seeley," Temperance said, "you need to relax and trust your fellow agents to do their jobs." He heard an echo of some advice he'd given her when she'd had to ease up her hours because of the baby.

"Am I annoying you, Bones?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You're making me nervous," she said, "And you're scaring Parker. He doesn't even want to play alone in the yard anymore. You can't do that to him, Booth." He nodded and took her hand.

"I am scared, Temperance," he admitted, "more than I probably should be, but I just keep seeing his face when he found out that we were married. I've never seen anyone that mad before. You're my world, you, Parker and this baby, and, quite frankly, I'm scared out of my mind that 

something is going to happen to you," he groaned, "Why can't we just be a normal family without having to worry about psychos and serial killers?" he asked. Temperance laughed sadly.

"Booth, we haven't ever been a normal family," she said, "Not from the day we said I do without ever having dated."

"I promise to try," Booth said. Temperance kissed him gently.

"That's all we're asking."

--

The hunt for Sully continued. Booth was better about his nerves, but each day that passed without success put him more and more on edge. As the day of his baby's birth loomed nearer and nearer, Temperance and Booth looked into hospitals in the area, both knowing that the long drive back home would be far more comfortable with an infant rather than a nine-month pregnant woman.

The morning of April 9th dawned clear and bright. Still three days away from her due date, the light back pain Temperance felt upon waking up seemed like a natural pregnancy symptom. She and Booth took Parker to the zoo for the day. They were eating ice cream in the afternoon when Temperance felt the first contraction. The force of it surprised her and she gasped. Booth was by her side in a moment. Their eyes met and that one look told him everything.

"Do we need to go?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Physical activity helps to move labor along," she said, "If we go now, I'll just have a lot of waiting around to do. Let's at least show him the rest of the zoo."

It was late evening when the pair went in to the hospital. Labor continued late into the night until finally, the cries of a beautiful baby girl filled the room. Temperance fell back against the pillow, utterly exhausted with a happy smile on her face. The little girl was placed on her mother's chest while her father cut the cord.

"Hi," Temperance breathed, gently rocking the screaming infant, "Hello little one." The baby was whisked to the other side of the room, cleaned up and wrapped snuggly in a blanket, before being place back in Temperance's arm.

"Here you go, Mom," the nurse cooed, "Six pounds twelve ounces, 20 inches long, born at 12: 07 on April 10th." She then left the room.

"April 10th," Temperance breathed, "Evan disappeared on April 10th."

"Everything has come full circle, Bones," Booth said, running a finger down his daughter's cheek, "April 10th used to be a day of loss, and now we have received the most beautiful gift we could ever get."

"Evangeline," Temperance said. They never had agreed on a name for their child. "It means 'Good News' and it starts with Evan." She extended the bundle to her husband.

"Evangeline Christine Booth," he said, gently taking his daughter in his arms, "Welcome to the world."

--

_It's a girl! Yay! This one is drawing to a close... but wait, we can't finish yet! There's still a killer on the loose! Tune in next time to see what happens!_


	6. Chapter 6

Parker came in that morning with his grandmother.

"Can I see her, Daddy?" he asked as soon as he saw Booth. Booth picked up his son and swung him around.

"Sure, Bub, but we have to be quiet because she's still sleeping." Booth carried the almost six year old over to the bassinet that held Evangeline.

"Hi, baby sister," Parker cooed, "I'm Parker. I'm your big brother. We have a really cool daddy, and you have a very pretty mommy." Parker turned to Booth.

"What's her name, Daddy?" the boy asked.

"Evangeline Christine Booth," was the response. Parker screwed up his eyebrows in thought.

"That's a really big name for such a little baby," he commented. Temperance heard and chuckled.

"What do you think we should call her for short, Parks?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"Lynn," he said, "We should call her Lynn for short."

"Lynn," Temperance considered it, "I like it." Booth's cell phone rang loudly and woke the baby. Booth let the phone ring while he lifted Evangeline from the bassinet and passed her to Temperance. Then he stepped out in the hallway to take the call. Mary moved next to Temperance so she could study the crying baby, and Parker had no qualms about climbing up on the bed to get a better look.

"It's okay, Lynnie," he said, "That's just Daddy's phone. When you're older, I'll teach you how to use that phone, but you've gotta learn to talk first." Evangeline slowly stopped crying and stared out at the world with dusky blue eyes that looked as though they'd soon darken to a chocolate brown.

_"May you always see the world the way your father does,"_ Temperance thought lovingly. The subject of her thoughts strode into the room at that moment, a concerned look on his face. Booth flipped on the television without saying a word. Max Keenan's face flashed on screen.

"In a surprise move today," the female announcer said, "treason suspects Max Keenan, Russ Brennan and Michael Detringer were cleared of all charges and released from federal custody. No explanation was given for the sudden pardon, but experts today are speculating that new evidence has arisen in these cases and new suspects have come to light." The news report shifted to a media mob.

"Mr. Keenan," one of the reporters called out, "Do you have anything to say to your second kidnapping victim, the one who didn't press charges?"

"Only that I'm sorry I didn't trust Booth." He then turned and pushed his way through the crowd. Temperance felt Booth's hand on her shoulder. The silence that had fallen over the room was broken by Evangeline's cries for food. Temperance moved to provide for her daughter while Booth took Parker out for ice cream. Mary elected to stay behind and keep Temperance company. Five minutes later, a phone rang.

"Brennan," she said, shifting Evangeline slightly to make both of them a bit more comfortable.

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela said, "How's she doing?"

"She's wonderful," Temperance gushed, in a very un-Brennan like fashion, "She's already got Dad and Big Brother wrapped around her toes."

"Finger, dear, wrapped around her finger," Angela laughed. Evangeline fussed a little.

"Shh, Lynnie, You're alright," Brennan cooed.



"Lynnie?" Angela asked, "That's adorable!"

"Well, Parker decided Evangeline Christine was too big, so we let him choose a nickname."

"Sweetie," Angela said, "I know you've had a long day, but have you by any chance turned on the news?"

"If that's your way of asking if I know that my father is out of prison, then yes."

"Okay," Angela said, "feelings on this development?" Evangeline shifted on her own, slowly falling asleep again.

"I really can't think about it right now," Temperance said, "But I'd prefer he didn't come near us. Last time I was around my family I wound up on crutches for a month and a half. Have you heard anything about Sully?"

"Nothing at all. Your FBI husband isn't talking?," Angela asked, the momentary silence was enough. "Sweetie, enough about Sully. Tell me about your little Lynnie! Don't forget to send me a picture!"

"Angela," Brennan breathed, "I never knew anything could be so beautiful. She's going to have her father's eyes."

"That's great!" Angela enthused, "When do Jack and Kenna and I get to meet her?"

"Seeley and I haven't really talked about it, but I know he wants us to lay low until Sully is apprehended." Angela's disappointment was clear in the silence that followed.

"Ange, I'm so sorry," Temperance said. Just then, Booth knocked on the door. Behind him were two equally well-built men, one who looked a few years older than the agent and another who was clearly the men's father. Parker was sitting in the oldest Booth's arms, chattering happily.

"Temperance, look!" he exclaimed, "Grandpa and Uncle Jared are back from Alaska!" Booth's older brother had paid to make one of his father's fantasy's come true and had spent the last 12 weeks in Alaska, hunting game and ice fishing with his father. They had invited Seeley as well, but between work and the baby , he'd decided to decline. Mary rose to greet her husband. Parker wiggled down from his grandfather's arms and crossed over to the bedside. He leaned his elbows on the bed and stretched up on tiptoes to see Evangeline. Temperance reached down and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Would you like to hold your sister?" she asked. Parker nodded.

"Grandma says I have to go back to school tomorrow," he observed, clearly hoping for a different answer. After their stay was extended past a week, Temperance and Booth had worked out an arrangement with the local school district and Parker had been attending the closest public school.

"Your grandmother's right," she said, motioning to her husband that he should come help Parker. Booth led his son to the oversized easy chair then returned to the bed to get Evangeline. He paused and took a moment to simply study the life in his arms. She was beautiful, with her mother's mouth and wispy hair which looked like it too would replicate Temperance. Parker wiggled impatiently, so Booth gently surrendered his little girl to her big brother. Parker was so sweet, naturally supporting her head and smiling down at her. He beamed up at his father and Booth chuckled at the resemblance he saw to pictures of himself at that age. He reached for the camera and snapped a few photos, then noticed that Temperance was fading fast. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You did good," he said, "and no one is going to blame you if you get some sleep. I've heard that having a baby is hard work." Temperance nodded and closed her eyes. When Parker 

grew restless, Mary offered to take him home. Booth took Evangeline from Parker and soon the room was empty save for the small family. Booth thought that Temperance was sleeping, so he started speaking softly to Evangeline.

"Hey there, princess," he said. He paused and considered. The name didn't seem to fit his daughter. Normally it only took a moment for Booth to come up with a suitable nickname, Sweets, Pritch, Bubba, even Bones had come naturally off of his tongue. But this little one deserved something perfect.

"What am I going to call you, Evangeline Christine?" he asked her.

"Her name is a good place to start," Temperance joked sleepily from the bed.

"Bones, you know what I mean," he said.

"I have observed your habit of creating nicknames as a display of respect and affection," she stated in her "squint" voice.

"Now Bones," he teased, "We need to agree that you're not going to turn Evangeline into a squint."

Evangeline wiggled in her sleep almost contentedly and gave an almost happy sigh. Booth was taken aback at the action.

"You want to be a little squint?" he asked. Evangeline snuggled again.

"Well then, Squint it is," he said, chuckling. He sat down on the bed next to Temperance and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Just before she drifted off, she muttered against his shoulder.

"You are not seriously going to call our newborn daughter Squint are you?" He just chuckled.

"She clearly likes it." He didn't have to see the eye-roll.

--

Temperance and Evangeline came home the next day. The plan was still for the family to stay with his parents, but Jared's apartment had been seriously damaged while he was gone, so he needed a place to stay while repairs were underway. The Booth house was large, but five adults, a five year old and a newborn made the house a very crowded place. One night, when Evangeline was a week old, Temperance spoke up.

"Booth," she said, curling further into him, "Do you think we could go back to D.C.?"

"Bones," he said, "You know it's dangerous. We're safe here."

"Seeley, that's all true, but we can't keep hiding like this. Parker needs to see his mother and I need my best friend." Booth feigned hurt.

"I thought I was your best friend," he remarked half heartedly in a teasing manner. Temperance pushed against him playfully.

"Seriously though, Temperance," he said, "I'm terrified that something is going to happen and I'll lose you."

"Seeley," Temperance said, "Sometimes we have to face what we fear the most or we'll keep living in fear and we won't ever escape."

Booth had no argument to that. He simply pulled his wife into a tighter embrace and ran his hand up and down her arm. Just as she slipped into sleep he whispered softly.

"We'll leave in the morning."

--

_Dun Dun Dun… They're going back home with her family and Sully on the loose… Seems exciting, don'cha think? This should wrap up in the next few chapters, but, as my mind tends to do, there's a sequel that started itself ages ago "The Boy in the Museum" which will follow all of our characters as Parker has trouble while on a field trip to the Jeffersonian. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

Morning became early afternoon but Booth kept his promise. They started the drive home but it wasn't long before Evangeline began to fuss for food. Booth pulled into the first rest stop and tossed a football with Parker while Temperance fed Evangeline. Then they got back on the road.

"Daddy, Temperance!" Parker called, "Lynnie has a stinky diaper!" The adults in the car exchanged a look and Booth pulled into another rest area.

"You're changing her," Temperance said, not allowing it to be a question. She took Parker's hand and lead him toward the vending machines and bathrooms. Booth shook his head at Evangeline while he pulled her from the car seat.

"Your mommy is so silly," he said, pulling off the dirty diaper, "and you are so stinky, Squint." Evangeline just looked up at him. Booth finished changing her and lifted her up to his shoulder and just held her for a moment, taking in the sweet feeling of fatherhood. He was still standing there when Temperance and Parker returned. Booth smiled at his wife and placed Evangeline back in her car seat. He checked to make sure Parker was buckled before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Are we ready?" he asked. Everybody nodded, and they set out again.

This time they made a good run of it as Evangeline slept. Parker was a great traveler, entertaining himself with books and toys. Temperance and Booth held hands and discussed security plans. Temperance tried to fight it, but the long week of late night feedings was catching up to her and she yawned. Booth chuckled.

"You're fading on me," he said in a low whisper, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand, "Try to get some sleep. Goodness knows you haven't gotten much lately." Temperance didn't bother arguing and closed her eyes, slipping almost instantly to sleep.

With his two girls contentedly sleeping and his son occupied, Booth got a chance to take a closer look at the car behind them. It was green, small and had been following them since the last rest stop. It looked like a family car, Booth hadn't been too nervous, as D.C. was a popular tourist destination. But the car's occupants seemed to be three grown men, not your typical tourists.

"Daddy," Parker piped up from the back seat, "My batteries are dead. I need new ones!" Booth sighed. _So much for concentration._

"Are there more in your back pack, Bub?" he asked. For a moment the only sounds in the car were the rustling sound of paper and the knocking of plastic as Parker rummaged through the bag.

"Nope," came the answer, just as Booth focused enough to catch a glimpse of the driver of the green car. It was enough to know that the man was no stranger, but not enough to distinguish him from hundreds of acquaintances.

"Can you do without that game for another hour or so?" Booth asked his son, "I don't want to wake anybody up."

"Daddy, I've already read all my books before," Parker said. Booth sighed. Of course he had, what with all of the time he'd spent inside over the past months.

"Listen, Bub," Booth said, passing back his interrogation notebook, "I want you to look and see if you can find all of the letters of the alphabet in order on the signs that we pass, okay?" Parker was excited by the task and set to work. Booth refocused on the car behind them. Parker had made it to 'q' before he declared he was hungry. There was a Cracker Barrel restaurant at the next exit, so Booth pulled off, and watched the little green car do the same. He nudged Temperance awake gently. She turned to him with sleepy blue-green eyes and a hazy smile.

"Hungry, Bones?" he asked. She nodded, then stretched, before turning to check on Evangeline. The little one was still sleeping, but beginning to wiggle awake.

Once inside the restaurant, Parker made a beeline for the toy section. Booth went to put their names in, and Temperance stayed out in the rocking chairs with Evangeline so the infant wouldn't be overwhelmed by all the noise. It was a beautiful spring evening, so even when their name was called, Temperance was reluctant to move. But her stomach got the best of her, and she walked inside. As the family walked through the dining room, Parker saw a familiar face.

"Dr. Hodgins!" he cried and ran over to the table where Jack and Angela were sitting with Kenna and Zack.

"Heya, Dr. Booth!" Jack said, opening his arms for a big hug. Angela leapt up and was embracing Brennan in a second. Then she looked down at Evangeline.

"Sweetie," Angela gushed, "She is adorable!"

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked. Booth spoke to their waitress and they were all seated at a table together.

"We were coming up to surprise you!" Angela said. "We couldn't wait to see little Lynnie." The topic of conversation was now laying in her godmother's arms, while Kenna was entertaining her godfather with smiles and giggles and funny faces.

"It's a good thing we met up here," Jack said, "We can all ride back together, maybe you guys can take Zack." Booth shook his head.

"Brain Boy stays with you," he insisted, but Parker, who, for reasons unknown to his father, tended to idolize Zack had caught wind of the conversation and began begging Booth to let the boy genius ride with them back to D.C. It grew so annoying that Booth gave in.

Dinner was served and it was a joyous time, all hints of danger banished to the far reaches of everyone's minds. Just before dessert, both little girls cried to be fed, so their mothers stole the keys to the SUV and went to the car for a little privacy.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" Angela asked. Temperance sighed before answering.

"I'll feel better when we find Sully," she admitted, "And when Evangeline starts sleeping through the night." Angela smiled tiredly at her best friend.

"It does get better, promise," she said. Most of the rest of their time was spent discussing the finer points of parenting an infant and sharing amusing anecdotes from their time apart. When the girls were finished, they headed back inside. The sharp transition from silence to noise and dusk to bright light scared Evangeline and she began to cry. Brennan rocked her gently, but she kept crying. Booth came over and gently took the wailing infant.

"Go eat your dessert," he told her, "I'll take care of Squint." He walked outside.

"Squint?" Angela asked, watching his retreating back. Brennan nodded and settled in to eat.

"You have to admit," Angela said, "That's adorable."

"It's very Seeley," Temperance said, not even realizing she'd used her husband's first name until Angela brought it up.

"Well, we just spent months living with his mother," Temperance said, "It became a habit." Angela laughed.

--

The happy party made it back to DC and all crashed at Hodgins' and Angela's for the night. Booth tried to sleep, but every sound that echoed through the large manor made him jump awake again. After a couple hours, he resigned himself to a sleepless night and moved to the sitting area of the large guest room they were staying in, so as not to disturb his wife. He sat there, watching his little girl as she slept peacefully. He chuckled at the fact she'd kicked off her blankets. Of all the habits he had to pass on, it was that one. He'd seen it in Parker as well. Rebecca had always kept Parker in warm winter pajamas because even on the coldest nights, the covers ended up at the foot of the bed. It was clear that they would be doing the same with Lynnie. As he watched, she tossed a little, stirring as though she would wake. He reached down and lifted her gently into his arms. Feeling her wet diaper, he shifted her to one arm and found the diaper bag with the other. The little girl didn't even fully wake as he skillfully changed her. He settled back in his chair, cradling Evangeline to his chest.

--

Temperance woke lazily, refreshed by a couple extra hours of sleep. Her first conscious thought was that the baby was sleeping better. The second was that Booth wasn't next to her. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and saw her husband, asleep, cradling Evangeline in his lap. As if she had sensed her mother's awakening, Evangeline gave a little cry of discontent. Booth woke, and, finding both his girls awake, carried Evangeline to her mother. He settled in behind Temperance and supported her as she fed the infant.

After the little one was sleeping safely in her cradle, husband and wife snuggled together. They whispered for a while before each fell into a light slumber.

--

The next day, the Booth family moved back to their own house. They settled Evangeline into the nursery and returned Parker to Rebecca's house. Temperance collapsed, exhausted on the bed and fell asleep. Booth watched her for a while then decided to report back into the Hoover Building. He left a note for Temperance, checked on Evangeline and slipped out the door.

--

Three figures watched from across the street as Booth left the building. They walked calmly across the street and into the building, up the two flights of stairs and into the apartment he had just vacated, pausing to pick the lock.

"Tempe?" they called out quietly. Finding her asleep at the end of the hall they all decided to wait in the living room.

It was nearly an hour before Temperance stirred. Her footsteps were heard padding down the hallway and a door opened. The visitors heard Temperance gently speaking to someone, a tender giggle escaping every so often. A few minutes later she walked into the living room and froze. Her right hand tightened ever so slightly around the tiny infant she held against her shoulder.

"Dad," she said, startled, "Russ, Uncle Mike, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to apologize and explain ourselves. We tried to call, until your answering machine filled up."

"We- I was out of town for a while, letting a situation cool down," she said.

"Tempe," Russ spoke up, "You said 'we' first. Who's 'we'?"

Temperance hesitated before motioning for them all to sit down again. She herself settled in the new glider that was a gift from Booth. She lowered Evangeline from her shoulder but still held her close. She could see the question in each of their eyes, but decided not to answer it.

"I'm married," she said as a starting point, "to Booth. We've been married for over a year. In fact, we were married the last time I saw you. We spent the last few months at his childhood home in Philadelphia with his mother and son because one of our cases got a little too hot to handle."

"When did you have the baby?" Max asked, leaning in to get a good look at his first biological grandchild.

"She's nine days old," Temperance said, as she adjusted the blanket around her little girl's face.

"Now I have a question for you," she said, "Why?"

"Why what, Tempe?" her father asked.

"Why was the President of the United States found in the basement of your house? Why did you kidnap me?"

The three men all looked at each other for a long time. Then Max took a deep breath and began his story.

--

_I was hoping to finish this, but it has its own ideas. So I'll leave you with a cliffhanger instead. Thank you for your patience in waiting for this update._


End file.
